Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to wireless communication, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for transmitting power headroom by a user equipment dually connected to a plurality of heterogeneous base stations.
Discussion of the Background
A base station can use power headroom information of a user equipment in order to efficiently use resources of the user equipment. A power control technology is an essential core technology for minimizing interference elements and reducing consumption of a battery of the user equipment in order to efficiently distribute the resources in wireless communication.
When the user equipment provides the power headroom information to the base station, the base station can estimate maximum uplink transmission power which the user equipment can cope with. Accordingly, the base station can provide uplink scheduling such as transmission power control, modulation and coding levels, and a bandwidth to the user equipment within a range not to departing from a limit of the estimated maximum uplink transmission power.
Meanwhile, the user equipment can receive services through different frequency bands from a small base station including a small cell and a macro base station including a macro cell. This is also referred to as a dual connection.
A method in which the dually connected user equipment performs efficient uplink resource allocation during reporting power headroom is required.